walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyreese (Comic Series)
Age: '''Unspecified (assumed anywhere from early-to-late thirties). '''Background: African-American. One of the most active participants of the survivors, Tyreese was a central character within the series. He was a prominent survivor who often acted as an unofficial de-facto leader of the group after Rick. His daughter Julie, her boyfriend Chris and himself joined Rick's group shortly after they began their journey away from Atlanta. A tall and muscular man, Tyreese's already apparent and impressive physique quickly proved essential for the demoralized Atlanta survivor group, helping them greatly in moving obstacles and clearing zombies on the road. The group's weariness of a new member was quelled by his generally friendly and helpful nature as well as his participation in helping anyway he could. A significant moment in his integration was saving a downed Rick in Wiltshire Estates; this swift act gained the burdened leader his trust. These events also resulted in a strongly evident leadership position alongside Rick, as well as a friendship that would last for the majority of his time in the series. Revealing himself to be a one-time NFL pro football player in the late 1990s, Tyreese was shown much like Rick in many ways: strong (both physically and mentally), a devastatingly effective melee fighter (managing to kill more than ten zombies by himself), a stern but loving father, and a generally sensible person. Despite his strengths he did have his weaknesses. While travelling on the road he was revealed as a terrible shot, and recognized for it. His duties in relation to clearing of zombie threats was up-close, with his signature weapon being a hammer. It wasn't long with the group until he established an interest and eventual relationship with Carol. In between their time on the road and at Hershel's Farm, Tyreese was shown to be weary of his daughter and her boyfriend's relationship after catching them in intimacy before escaping Wiltshire Estates and trying to be alone several times around the farm, showing an extremely protective nature over Julie, but gaining resentment from the couple. Tyreese largely remained the least affected of most survivors up until their arrival at The Prison. He proved helpful in clearing the majority of the zombies inside along with Rick and Andrea, as well as keeping the survivors safe and gathering supplies. But his importance to the group was nearly compromised when Julie and Chris committed a double-pact suicide, with Chris shooting too early. He ended up in a rage after Chris shot a re-animated Julie in his arms; this ended in a brutal murder of Chris in front of a shocked Rick. This also was the first instance the group discovered the undead rising no matter what the cause of death, be it bite or mortal wound. Tyreese ended up mutilating Chris's body once Rick left, and burned the remains before anyone knew the next morning. Even with Rick's support, Tyreese's capabilities were further hindered in a series of reckless bouts of rage against the undead. He volunteered to clear The Prison's gym but ended up nearly being overrun by the zombie occupants when wading in carelessly. He was later found in the midst of corpses he mutilated in fury. He seemed to slowly recover later with the support of mainly Rick and Carol, but the introduction of Michonne to the group would bring back his weaknesses, and caused the first major schism of the survivors. Due to his grieving of Julie and trauma of Allen's death, Tyreese was in a vulnerable position to be sexually seduced by Michonne, which Carol witnessed. However, he did not object and did not tell Carol of his unfaithfulness. After she revealed she knew and they broke up, Rick and his friendship was tested to the brink when Rick forcibly had to step in the conflict when hearing of Carol's subsequent bodily abuse. Distraught and extremely overwhelmed by the entire situation, when Rick brought back Julie's death in anger, the physically imposing Tyreese ended up brutally beating him up to the point where Rick fell unconscious. The collapse of their friendship proved significant within the rest of the survivors, as their joint co-operation was awkward initially. However as time passed and they settled the Prison, Tyreese still acted for the group as actively and strongly as he did previously. He eventually continued a relationship with Michonne. Much later on when the helicopter crashed, the three-day disappearance of Rick, Glenn and Michonne caused Tyreese to act as the remaining survivor's leader. Worrying about the group, he ended up grabbing one of the riot suits and attempted to go out and find them, to no avail. This accidently lead a large group of zombies to overrun The Prison when the panicked survivors rushed to let Tyreese back in. Once Rick and company managed to get back and find the rest of them, Tyreese ordered Rick to remain within the safety of The Prison walls, leading the rest to clear the zombies. This act showed he still cared for Rick as a leader and a friend, and re-established their previously long-running strained friendship. Death Tyreese and Rick's newly recovered friendship never was able to fully heal. Although co-operation between them resurfaced, the conflict with Woodbury kept them too busy to re-cordinate their strategies and relationship. Tyreese was primarily active on the front-line of fighting back the Woodbury Army in their initial assault. He and Michonne later faced the consequences of trying to strike back first. When the pair fpllowed the recovering Woodbury Army in the surrounding forest, the encounter was too close and Tyreese was unfortunately captured and beaten badly by Gabe and his men. The Governor later attempted to use him as leverage against the remaining members within The Prison's walls to get in, but Rick made the hard choice of leaving him to die so the rest of them could live. Tyreese remained vigilant to the end and did not give in to The Governor's attempted exchange, yelling to the survivors to not negotiate. Eventually, The Governor, in rage, executed him in front of the survivors, beheading him grotesquely with Michonne's katana. His decapitated head later reanimated, but he was eventually put to peace by a sorrowful Michonne. Prominent Relationships with other characters Tyreese was a central figure within the survivor group, acting as Rick's right-hand man in their skirmish clearings of the zombies and gathering of supplies on the road. Being generally approachable and active in the various situations the group encountered, it was shown several times through-out the series he had close relationships with other members. Rick: Tyreese and Rick formed a close friendship in their working-relationship on the road. Being physically adept, he saved Rick many a time from the constant zombie threats they encountered, gaining Rick's respect and trust. He was actively involved and sought for opinion on the next course of action, and displayed a reliability to Rick, such as saving him at Wiltshire Estates and being trusted with unofficial leadership of the group that they traveled to Woodbury's Army station for supplies. Even though they had a major turning point with the incident involving Carol and Dexter respectively, Tyreese and Rick regained respect for each other before the former's untimely death. Carol: The pair quickly established a romantic relationship after Tyreese's introduction to the group. He often acted as an emotional protector as well as a physical one for the more vulnerable Carol, before their abrupt and costly break-up. Julie: Being his daughter, Julie was naturally one of the most important people to Tyreese. Her death severely overwhelmed and tested his ability to stay stable. Michonne: Although the beginning of their relationship was rife with controversy and trouble, Tyreese and Michonne eventually formed a affectionate/sexual relationship on the basis of mutual need, with Tyreese needing Michonne more for emotional comfort and Michonne needing him to just have someone. The pair worked closely together in the fight against zombies and Woodbury up until their failed attack in the forest surrounding The Prison. Andrea: The two did not interact much until half-way through their time at The Prison. Their mutual leadership skills, fitness and interest in sport, as well as their generally sociable nature allowed the pair to be close friends. This resulted in a strong trust between the two, enough for Andrea to request Tyreese help make the crutch gifts for the wounded (and wrongly jealous) Dale. Andrea also regularly teased Tyreese about his inability to accurately fire a gun. The two also worked closely together, such as clearing the initial clearing of The Prison and their joint unofficial leadership of the supply-run on Woodbury's Military center. Axel: The pair formed a close-working relationship and were on friendly terms, evident by their frequent co-operation in the zombie clearings and their private talks while guarding The Prison. Category:Walking Dead Characters